DESCRIPTION Two NIEHS Centers of Excellence propose to develop an innovative environmental health sciences dissemination program for school districts/regions in New Jersey, Pennsylvania and Arizona. The program is entitled ToxRAP (toxicology, risk assessment and air pollution). The proposed project objectives are to: (1) develop a model train-the-trainer program to improve environmental health sciences education for grades K-8; (2) establish a network of 30 school districts within New Jersey, Pennsylvania and Arizona who will have the expertise in air pollution and environmental health sciences to train teachers in their district to implement the ToxRAP curriculum; (3) develop a telecommunications network to support the dissemination of ToxRAP and ongoing communication between schools, teacher trainers, scientists and university outreach staff; (4) promote ToxRAP, the ToxRAP Network, the professional development model and telecommunications network via local, state and national professional association meetings and through links with other electronic networks; and (5) assess curriculum usage within a district/region in order to modify training programs and curricular materials to enhance student learning.